Tease
by octo-spark
Summary: Takes place during 7.05 From Childhoods Hour  Morgan finds a way to get Reid back from the last case that does a good job of ending the prank war. Morgan/Reid, pure smut.  Established relationship


_-insert cliché disclaimer here-_

_This is how the beginning of epsisode 7.05 'From Childhoods Hour' should have happened in my eyes. Big ripoff/inspiration from 'The Ugly Truth.'_

_Just a small idea that I thought I'd type out before I took a crack at something from the kink meme._

* * *

><p>Reid's toes curled in his shoes as he felt the overwhelming sensation envelop him. It took everything he had not to let the moan slip past his lip, painfully bitten down upon by his teeth.<p>

He was thankful the others hand their attention captured by the screen on the wall in front of the table. Garcia's voice drowned out any noise that he prayed was not loud enough for his team to hear.

It all began just a few moments ago, as he held his papers in hand and listened to the report from their latest case of the kidnapped child. Too sudden to control, he had gasped loudly and dropped the files as his hand went to clasp over his mouth.

A few strange looks were shot his way; none of them Morgan's.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked with narrowed eyes. He did not doubt that his boss suspected Reid knew something about the victimology.

"Uh," His voice was shaky with embarrassment from the outburst and another all too familiar feeling. "N-nothing. I'm sorry."

Garcia began again, the pictures on the screen in front of her displaying more helpful information.

Reid could feel his face light up with a heated blush, perspiration beginning to collect on his forehead. He knew this sensation well. It was as if he was being toyed with…below the belt. His hands fisted in his sweater beneath the table. It felt like his lip was going to bleed.

Finally, he forced himself to look out of the corner of his eye. Morgan, barely offering him any attention, let a small grin grace his lips. He kept his eyes glued to the screen, one hand thumbing through the papers he was given and the other…

Reid's brow furrowed as he noticed Morgan's hand was beneath the table. And holding something…

He leaned back in his chair a little to try and catch a glimpse of what—Oh! Oh…

He felt the vibrations down his pants intensify, and that time it slipped. A tiny moan fell from his lips, though not loud enough to attract attention of the others. Except for Derek. He turned his head a little to his right, catching Spencer's eye as the younger man desperately tried not to make too much noise.

"Everything okay, kid?" he asked, a playful edge to his voice that Reid barely caught in his predicament. His brows pulled together, anger written all over his face as a devilish smile spread across Derek's lips and, to Reid's horrific realization, the sensation between his legs grew worse yet again.

It finally clicked. That morning Morgan had been up to something as Reid was in the shower. He had to have been…Derek barely came into the bathroom while he was inside unless it was urgent. Sure, they had received a call from Hotch, but that was not until his hair was well beyond dry.

Reid's eyes watered as realization dawned on him and his legs began to shake. He didn't think their prank war would be taken to such an extremity…

"Ugh…" he moaned. Oh God…He was _moaning! _In the middle of the meeting room with his coworkers! His face burned in shame as he had to restrain himself from touching himself right there. He shot a glare at Morgan again, filled with as much venom as he could physically summon at the moment.

He wanted to sob when he felt a large hand slide across his knee, traveling slowly up his leg and down his thigh. He could feel whatever was in Morgan's hand; it felt like a remote. His eyes squeezed shut tightly as the other's voices beginning to sound a mile away. All he could focus on was the hand on him. And the—he shivered—the vibrations that were beginning to drive him insane with desperation.

His thin, long fingers traveled lower down his stomach, over his legs and to clutch at his own knees in anguish. Morgan's hand went a few more inches, stopping just centimeters away from Reid's ever-growing need.

_Dammit…You tease. Stop it…_

Morgan's fingernails dug into Reid's trousers, massaging his skin almost torturously. Another breathy sigh escaped Reid's lips, swollen and pink as if begging for a kiss.

However, this time the noise did not go unnoticed. "You sure you're okay, Reid?" It was Rossi's turn to ask, the others watching Reid's face go from pink to complete scarlet.

Reid sucked in a deep, needy breath as his team watched him; like an innocent rabbit in a room full of hungry foxes. He was totally cornered.

"I—uh, I'm fine…" he tried to convince them, anguish in his voice. He felt Morgan's hand trail down a little more, almost stroking his thigh now. It was getting insanely difficult to keep from making noises he preferred stay in the bedroom. Clothes ruffled loudly as Reid's slim back arched off his chair and he barely managed to stop himself from thrusting his hips into Morgan's hand. Desperate tears stung at his eyes as they rolled behind his lids with ecstasy.

Another whimper passed Reid's lips as Hotch cleared his throat. "Why don't we…take ten minutes for a break?" he announced, all the while avoiding looking towards the two agents across from him. The words had barely left his lips as Reid shot up from his chair and made his way down the hallway in a quick stride.

He was thankful no one really roamed the hallways at that time of day as he darted into the men's bathroom. If the blush on his face wasn't enough to tell random agents what had happened, the bulge in his pants might have. He stretched the fabric of his shirt over the area of his trousers just in case.l

Morgan watched with the proudest of grins as the younger man disappeared into the room, while the other teammates looked on with mixtures of curious and concerned expressions.

"What's up with Spence?" JJ asked, though no one missed the chuckle in her voice.

Pocketing the remote to the device that was causing all the trouble, Morgan rose from his chair and kicked it back under the table.

"I'll go make sure." he told them with a smirk. There was no mistaking the giggles he heard behind him from the girls (especially Garcia) as he strode towards the men's room. The door was without a doubt shut tight, and would have most definitely been locked if able.

Morgan pushed it open and walked inside, closing it behind him quickly. Reid stood in front of the sink, hand pressing in despair to his face that was splashed with an almost anguishing shade of red. When he heard the footsteps echo throughout the small room, he shot a glare at the darker man. It was so intense it nearly knocked the smile from Morgan's face.

"W-what…" Reid seethed. "What did you do?" His voice was muffled through his fingers pressed tightly to his face. Morgan almost felt sorry for him…Almost. His hand went back to the remote in his pocket and quickly turned the tiny knob to its lowest level.

Reid's reaction let him know right away that the five feet between them was enough to trigger the toy he had planted that morning. The doctor nearly screamed and his knuckles turned white as his hand gripped the marble sink. His face was scrunched in forced ecstasy, one Morgan knew all too well as he made his way closer to his lover and slipped behind him.

"Pretty good, huh?" His arms wrapped around the slender waist and pulled Reid's back against his front. He received a confused moan as a retort as his hand slid down Reid's front, quickly undoing the belt and button and his hand slipped down the khaki cavern with determination. The knob on the remote was clicked a few more times until Morgan could actually hear the vibrations that were driving his Spencer crazy.

"I said I'd get you back, didn't I?" he nearly purred in Reid's ear. His hand pawed at the aching desire in Reid's boxers. Tears were stinging hazel eyes when he finally felt the fingertips on his manhood, even if they were guarded by a thin fabric. He mewled into his hand as tremors shot up his spine from the stimulations that seemed to focus on the underside of his cock.

"Is that was this is about?" Reid barely managed to ask. The hands that were mapping his chest and sliding past the elastic in his underwear were making it increasingly difficult to concentrate. He slowly moved his own hand to grasp at Morgan's forearm. A desperate moan slipped past his lips when Derek's hand wrapped tightly around his throbbing dick.

"Bingo, genius." Morgan nuzzled the crook of Reid's neck as the long, limber legs began to weaken and the two of them slowly sunk to the bathroom floor. The thought of how filthy it was had to be the last thing on Reid's mind as Morgan ground his hips into his thin behind. Reid could almost feel the need that was slowly growing in Morgan's own pants as he pushed back into the darker man.

"Ugh…" He whined and arched his back as the vibrations nearly had him drooling. The feelings were getting to be too much and warm tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Is this getting you hot, pretty boy?" Morgan teased and bit Reid's ear gently. He whispered in an incredibly low voice, just barely loud enough for Reid to hear. "Letting the others hear you moan like this. Do you like that?" He teased his finger on the tip of Reid's ever-sensitive cock and talented fingers wrapped tightly around it.

There was an echo of a disdainful mewl in the bathroom as Reid realized exactly what Morgan was doing. He ground his hips tighter into Reid's ass, biting his lip again when he felt Morgan's other hand travel into and up his shirt and across his stomach. It did not take long for a large, dark hand to clasp onto Reid's neck and tilt that lovely head a few degrees his way. Morgan planted an irritatingly slow kiss to the open lips as Reid desperately tried to steady his breathing and kiss back.

"Tell me," Morgan said seductively after pulling away, watching Reid's mouth open and close as he took in greedy gulps of air and whimpers cascaded from his lips. "You know what I wanna hear, Spencer."

Reid's hips seemed to have a mind of their own, pivoting forward and pushing backwards against Morgan's clothed cock in an agonizing rhythm. His head feel back against Morgan's shoulder and thighs began to twitch from the pulsations of the toy. He shook his head against Morgan's shoulder.

He received a somewhat irritated huff as a reply, and Morgan pulled his hand from Reid shirt in a blur of a movement. It did not take long for Reid to feel it again; an open palm prodded, squeezed and massaged his aching balls through his pants as Morgan's own toned knees kicked apart Reid's leg to gain better access.

"Mmmm…" Reid sighed, feeling the hand work him over and travel up to stroke his ass slowly between their two bodies. Morgan leaned in closer again, licking his lips before speaking.

"I'll bet you're all wet and ready for me already, aren't you, pretty boy?" His voice held a tormenting chuckle again. Reid couldn't help but shudder at the animosity of his tone. "You want me to bend you over and fuck you right here in this bathroom, don't you?"

Reid swallowed heavily before sucking in a heavy gasp and releasing it with a pant. "Please…" he begged shakily. "Ugh. Derek, pleeeease…."

"'Please' what?" asked Morgan. His hand stayed tight around the tumescent length that nearly felt like it was moving from the vibrations and Reid's writhing. Droplets of precum escaped the tip and dribbled onto Morgan's awaiting fingers as Reid uttered a few unintelligible words.

"You wanna cum, don't you?" Reid could feel his face light up even more from the words and he nodded quickly, eagerly. "Then say it, baby boy."

Inside, Reid cursed Morgan with every word and phrase he knew and could think of through his haze. "You win…" he murmured as his head hung low in defeat, only managing to stay upright on the floor from Derek's hold.

The hands on him jerked and tightened suddenly, ripping a small scream from Reid as Morgan pulled him tight against his chest. His face pressed against Reid's thin neck where he could feel Morgan's hot breath on his skin. "Say again; I didn't quite catch that." he teased.

"You win!" Reid gasped loudly, unable to take the feeling any longer. "Uhh…You win, just please—please! Morgan!" His fingers wrapped around Morgan's wrist in a fruitless attempt to make the older man slacken his grip. Morgan only grinned victoriously as he did indeed relax his hand and began the accustomed motion of jerking Reid off. Lanky arms went to grip the countertop above the two again and loud, breathy moans filled the room again. Morgan placed quick and messy kisses all down Reid's exposed neck as his hips pivoted up and down, imitating the act of fucking his pretty boy.

Reid's breath hitched repeatedly and he felt himself grow dizzy from heavy breathing. "Derek…Hmmm…D-Derek! DEREK!"

There was one final yelp before Morgan forced Reid's orgasm from him and he felt the warm liquid spill all over a dark, subjugating hand. A relieved sigh slipped from Reid's throat, reminded Morgan of the remote in his back pocket as he felt the younger man relax against him. He reached into his back pocket and quickly turned the knob, the buzzing noise coming from down low instantly stopped and Reid moaned contently.

"I hate you…" Reid mumbled as the peak of his passion began to dwindle and fade. His body shook as Morgan gave a huff of laughter.

"Love you too, Reid." With a pat to Reid's shoulder, Morgan helped him up to his feet and placed another quick kiss on lust-swollen lips. "You really mean what you said?"

Reid pouted. "If it means you'll get this thing off of me, then yes."

Morgan laughed again and proceeded to tug down Reid's slacks and boxers, ignoring the doctors gasp and reviving blush. He slipped his hand into the oaked underwear and unhooked the device from inside with a smug smile. Reid's mouth fell open and eyes dilated in shock. "How did I not feel that!" he squeaked.

"Oh, you sure felt it, babe." Morgan replied as Reid glared.

"I mean…when it wasn't turned on." He bit his lip and cast his head down to avoid Morgan's stare.

"It's designed so you can't." Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid's slim waist and pulled him closer, tossing the toy onto the sink counter before nipping at Reid's neck. "Want to get heading back to the others?"

Reid pulled away enough to get his pants back up and fastened. "In a few more minutes." He smiled as Morgan's nose wrinkled in confusion. "I think it's your turn now."

"Oh, really?" Morgan jumped a little when he felt Reid's hands on his buckle. "We only have five minutes, you know?"

Reid smiled devilishly. "Then there should be enough time for a second round." He pushed Morgan's pants past his knees, exposing thick, muscular thighs.

"Touché, kid." he watched as Reid sank to his knees, the smile on his face not wavering for a second.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoy! Please review.<em>


End file.
